


Pen Pals

by Zalaphinia



Series: Leokumi Short Stories [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And they're meeting up again, M/M, Not that much though, Omega!Takumi, Takumi and Leo were childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia
Summary: Someday I will have the courage to write what happened during that fadeout....Maybe.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601815
Kudos: 21





	Pen Pals

Takumi fidgeted nervously with his scarf as he waited at the airport lobby. It’d been years since he had last seen Leo, back when they were still quite young. His family had moved back to Germany due to his father’s job, and they had promised to keep in touch with a pinky promise, as little kids did. At first, it was letters, then emails as they were granted access to computers (Leo had sent his email address in what was the last letter), then finally social media, where they followed each other and constantly interacted with each other. And finally, finally, they were meeting again face-to-face.

Takumi took a quick glance at the arrivals board and saw that Leo’s plane was going to land any minute now. He double-checked that his scent blockers were properly in place and watched in anticipation for Leo’s plane status to change. It finally lit up with “Arrived” and Takumi scanned through the crowd for that familiar shade of blonde hair. Finally, he spotted Leo near the end and waved his arms in excitement. “Leo! Over here!”

Leo looked up at once and smiled brilliantly at him, sending shivers down Takumi’s spine.  _ Not now _ , he berated himself as he approached Leo. “Sheesh, you really are tall! Being an alpha must be really nice, huh?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “There are tall Betas too, you know. Though it looks like you’re not one of them,” he said, glancing down in amusement at the nearly-foot-shorter man. 

“Rude!” Takumi slapped his arm, then grinned as he gave Leo a full-on hug. “It’s really nice seeing you again.”

Leo chuckled and returned the hug. “It’s nice seeing you too.”

Takumi smiled happily into the hug, naturally resting his head against Leo’s shoulder, and was confronted with Leo’s scent. It was a nice, foresty scent, and it made Takumi relax even more as he leaned into the hug and subconsciously sniffed at Leo’s neck. 

“Uh, Takumi?”

“Mm?”

“You’re, um, getting a little close here…”

Takumi looked up at Leo and gave him a very slow blink. It took him a moment to realize that his thought process was getting sluggish and his body was behaving a bit strangely. He vaguely recognized the smell of peonies, and belatedly realized his scent blockers must not be working properly if his scent was leaking through. It took him another moment to realize he had put on the blockers only an hour or so earlier, which meant...he was going into heat?

_...Well, fuck. _

\---------

“So you didn’t think it was necessary to tell me you were an Omega?” Leo asked, bemused.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d go into full-blown heat just from smelling you! This is your fault, you know!”

Leo rolled his eyes in amusement. “You’re lucky this airport has quarantine rooms just for cases like you,” he said, waving his hand in the air to indicate the room they were in and the simple white bed they were on.

“Oh, yeah, I’m  _ so  _ happy. This is exactly the kind of place I want to be bonded at,” Takumi grumbled, rubbing his freshly bitten neck.

“Well, it looks like you’ll have a surprise for your family when we finally get back, if the airport staff hasn’t already notified them,” Leo remarked.

Takumi smelled the mild worry coming off of him. “Oh don’t worry, no one’s going to be mad at you for this. I know Hinoka had made bets with Setsuna about how long it’d take for us to mate. Ryoma might beat you up a bit though,” Takumi said.“...What about your family?”

“Oh, Camilla’s done the same with Elise and Corrin, and I doubt Xander will be anything less than pleased. I think he’ll just be upset we didn’t go through a marriage ceremony first, is all.”

“Ah yes, because we had plenty of time to have one between our meeting and then both of us going into heat.”

“Yes, yes. Well, I’ll go tell the staff that your heat’s basically over, and see if we can’t get out of quarantine any sooner. I’m sure there’s going to be a mountain of paperwork to do, not to mention some fines for you going into heat in such a public area.”

“Again,  _ not  _ my fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will have the courage to write what happened during that fadeout.  
> ...Maybe.


End file.
